The Mountain Tree
by OurAwakening
Summary: "You won't miss me... and I won't miss you." I know the Alphas messed up. If only they understood...


The Mountain Tree

Our Awakening

This isn't a place I would call home. For me it's a true nightmare, brought to life by all your demons. It not just one of those nigthmares where when you wake up and face reality it all goes away. No. It's one of those nightmares that the opposite, in which it's impossible to arise from a deep slumber and those malignant spirits grasp you. They squeeze you until you finally can't take anymore of it and just detonate.

That's every day for me, gasping for just one breath that deosn't make me want to 'detonate.' But that's also impossible. Every day it's the same thing, you dash in front of me, make me barricade my feelings, and just watch you tear my vitality; it never halts. Like when you called me a coyote, when you embarrass me at school propeling me into the hollow walls. I also can't forget the time when you took the only person I admired.

I'm at that point... that point were I want to leave and forget about everything... forget about every one of you. The only place I can escape to, the only place where I can adequetly function is either at the cemetary where my parents were carelessly thrown into the lifeless ground by the people you call your family, and my only home away from home.

The Eastern and Western pack all stared at me with there eyes confused. "I'm sorry, you're over reacting right now Humphrey, I'm just going to ask you to calm down." Garth chuckled. "You won't miss me... and I won't miss you." I implied. I went for a jaunty saunter, to get away from this catastrophic life. Kate looked and at me with a sad expression as I was heading up the behemothic hillside towards the train. "He's actually 100 percent right. None of us will miss him considering that he is a useless, idiotic Omega." Garth said.

I knew the train wasn't going to arrive for another few months. So I continued on that jaunty saunter down the silent train tracks. The grim looking forests to my left and right only made me think about my past. I hated my life, and I wanted to cease to exist. The way I was treated for years, the way that I was thrown into a world of disappointment and illuminated, malicious beings. I clearly didn't belong, and I know that there isn't a place in society where I do belong.

The treacherous path ahead of me didn't take as long as it should've, but it was because I was moping most of the time. The winds and storms that were chucked at me by the gods above didn't even faze me. It all led up to me climbing one last hill to find the mountain tree that I saw during the expedition Kate and I had last year. The way the Tree felt like it protected me from all negativity. Speaking of Kate, she had followed me. "Humphrey, what are you doing. Come back." Kate begged.

I had nothing to say to her. The way she had stood behind Garth all these years, never stepping in and stopping the hurtful memories that I'll always have. "Humphrey please." I stood up with no expression and simply pushed her away. Kate became a little disheartened. "You all had your chance. But you all blew it." I said. "Have fun without any Omegas." I implied. "Humphrey, you not the only Omeg," Kate said before I cut her off, "Yes... I... am." I replied. "None of you know because none of you care. All the Omegas either, one...left, or two... committed suicide because of your deadly words and actions toward us." I explained. Kate look surprised, even though she shouldn't have been.

"I am certain you all will kill yourselves, considering you don't have the most important wolves in the pack anymore." I said. "Humphrey... just come ba..." "No... never. You all chose to live like that, and like the law says... I can't do anything about it." I replied. I shoved Kate one last time, but this time wih much more force, sending her back to the bottom of the hill. "Go home Kate... go back to your inevitable death." I barked.

As Kate sprinted back into the woods crying, I had no regrets. I never looked back. The only thing I did look at though were the stars under that mountain tree until years and years later, my skelton would finally lay there peacefully. And as for the Jasper packs.

They are no more.

 **Benevolent hearts are the key to survival. Never let your demons take control**

 **-OurAwakening**


End file.
